Custody Of My Heart
by Amy Katharine Xx
Summary: Regina Mills and Emma Swan don't know each other, but Emma's desire to meet her son brings them together. As their relationship grows so does Emma's lie. How will Regina react? And will the love that has been blossoming die as the truth is revealed?
1. Chapter 1

Regina woke up to the daily sound of her alarm. Groaning, she rolled over, and with her eyes still shut, she felt around her bedside table for the clock. She probably looked like an idiot, but let's be truthful here, this is what you all do. Admit it: you all usually wake up in denial, refusing to open your eyes, feeling around for the damn machine making a noise you definitely do not want to hear at 6:30am on a Sunday morning; sometimes knocking over a glass of water, cursing under your breath, until you finally find the the 'snooze' button.

That's Regina Mills' morning routine. I suppose she knew it was coming. When she accepted her second term of becoming leader of her firm she knew what she had signed up for. And as much as she did curse under her breath, and knock over glasses of water, she did love her job.

Every since she was little she knew she was born to lead. The way her family was- with an emotionally abusive mother, and a rich yet cowardly father- caused Regina to mature from an early age. By the time she was 8 years old she had her little heart set on becoming a lawyer. Arguing had always been one of Regina's many talents, and with her academic potential, it was safe to say she would make an excellent lawyer.

And an excellent lawyer she became. She graduated Harvard top of her class, with secured placements for every firm around America. Despite what they said, it was due to Regina's intelligence that she made it as one of the greats. Who wouldn't want to hire Regina Mills? Although, I suppose sleeping with her bosses and professors did help get in the good books. But like I said: who wouldn't want to? Her figure is to die for, with curves and hips of a model and long slim legs that look even longer in her heels. She walks elegantly and effortlessly, her legs moving only slightly apart each step as her tight pencil skirt hugged her thighs. As you go up her body it only gets better. Her shirt too is often tight, which works with her flat belly. To finish her look she always wears her signature black blazer, and occasionally her black rimmed glasses. Black definitely is her colour.

She may be confident and open about her work, and expresses that confidence in how she dresses, but Regina Mills' love life is a mystery. Of course, people know she sleeps around, climbing up the social ladder gradually, marking each victorious night with a mark on their neck that lasts a week, but when it comes to love and intimacy, is the 'Great Regina Mills' capable of such emotions?

The answer is yes. Regina loves her son: Henry. He is her world, the only man in her life. When she's around him, her elusive smile never leaves her face. Many people are surprised to hear that Regina has a son. She raves about Henry at work, and photos of the two of them fill her office. But as the judgmental humans we all are, instead of being polite and complimenting her little family, everyone who hears of Regina's son instantly asks:

"So who's his father?"

Assuming is never good but everyone does it. People weigh up the small amount of facts they know about her and jump to the conclusion she go pregnant from some random man she slept with. But people should never assume things about Regina Mills, she is such a surprising character. So when people ask such a personal question so causally, Regina, who gave up being offended a long time ago, simply says the truth.

"I don't know, I adopted him."

The different expressions and reactions that take place after she says this ranges. Some people look at her in a different light, feel bad for judging her and realise that being a bitch is part of the job as a lawyer. Others just think why. Why would a single, hard working woman go through the stress and struggles of having a child? Well ask any of Regina's true friends and they'll tell you the answer without blinking or doubt:

Regina loves Henry with her whole soul.

And for those people who still don't believe that Miss Mills is capable of love, just ask her what she's doing today. I forgot to mention that today is Henry's 10th birthday. So Regina set her alarm for 6:30am on a Sunday to plan the perfect surprise party for her son. Little did she know, she was too in for a surprise.

* * *

The airport was busy. Extremely busy. Emma Swan was rushing through crowds of people, all who were walking in the opposite direction of herself, trying to reach her the gate on her ticket. She looked down at the ticket in her hand to reassure herself where she was going.

Gate 21, New York to Maine. Departure: 6:30am

Emma stopped and looked up at the electronic board to her right and scanned for gate 21. As if on que the speaker suddenly announced,

"This is the last call for Gate 21, Maine."

Emma picked up her suitcase and rolled it behind her, cautiously dodging the groups of people, clearly tourists, that are in awe of New York. She didn't understand why. Emma had lived in New York her whole life. Apart from those few years when... We don't need to get into that now. Anyway, New York wasn't special for her. It was filled with too many memories, and the majority were bad. It was the place she was abandoned on the side of the road by her real parents. The place she was an orphan in for the first 14 years of her life and by then it was too late to be part of a family. New York ruined her. Obviously that's not the cities fault, there is no one to blame. Emma used to blame her parents, and then her foster home, and then herself, but now she's accepted the fact that life's not fair.

So here she was. Her blonde her tied back in a messy bun, ripped skinny jeans and a red leather jacket. Not entirely prepared for her journey or destination but knowing that whatever happens on this trip will change her life forever.

This was her first time out of New York, first time on a plane. She put her suitcase in the overhead cabin, taking a brown envelope out of the front pouch before sitting down next to the window. Emma bounced her knee in nerves and tapped her fingers in time on her thigh. She didn't realise someone had sat down next to her until she heard a voice say,

"First time flying?"

Emma let out a faint chuckle and relax her hand as she turned to face the woman sitting next to her. She had long black hair and streaks of red. Her lips complimented the dye and was wearing a leather jumpsuit which looked really uncomfortable.

"Is it that obvious?" Said Emma. The girl laughed,

"Only because I travel a lot, I can tell when someone's new. I'm Ruby," she said holding out her hand. Emma took it,

"I'm Emma. So do you do to Maine frequently?" She asked.

"Yeah, my Granny owns a diner there, she hates it when I leave, but travelling is my passion, you know? It was hard leaving her at first but now I hate going home as it means I'm broke and have to then save for my next trip, but she loves seeing me, bless." Ruby explained, "Where abouts are you staying?"

Emma hadn't even realised but they were already in the air. I guess she was lucky to be placed next to Ruby. She looked down at New York and saw how small everything was. People were becoming not visible and the clouds swallowing the plane. Emma didn't want to look outside when there was nothing but whiteness to see-it scared her. She looked back at Ruby.

"Oh, I've got know where to stay at the moment. This trip is kind of...spontaneous." She replied, searching for the right word.

"Then you have to come and stay at my Granny's dinner. It's a B&B too. And I'm not gunna lie to you, it's nothing special but it's home. Plus the cheese toasties are to die for," she said winking. Emma was taken aback by this strangers kindness. All her life no one had bothered to be kind to her, but I guess little things mean a lot.

"Really? That would be amazing thank you so much! And I do love grilled cheese," Emma said smiling. Ruby nodded,

"It's a pleasure, it's a small town so it will nice to have some familiar pretty faces." Emma blushed and laughed as Ruby asked, "So why you heading to Maine?"

Emma touched her brown envelope on the tray in front of her, "I'm umm, looking for someone."

Ruby studied Emma's face. "Is it a secret? Oh my god are you a spy?" Emma laughed at how serious Ruby was talking. She opened the envelope and took out an A5 photograph of a young boy. He had tawny hair and freckles, with brown orbs for eyes and the cutest smile.

"No, no I'm not a spy. I'm looking for this boy, his name his Henry. He's my son."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma felt a dry lump form in her throat. Maybe it was karma that she could never look at her son without beginning to cry. Like all the guilt and hatred she felt about herself for giving him up 10 years ago was wrapping itself into a physical ball and telling her to cry. Not one day she had gone by without thinking about it, and everyday that guilt, that pain, that lump in her throat was there, reminding her that she couldn't let go of the past. But maybe today all of that would change?

'No don't be silly, Emma. If I cant forgive myself for giving him up, how could he ever forgive me?' She thought to herself.

Quickly, she put the picture back in the envelope and tucked it into the seat in front of her. Ruby could tell she didn't want to talk about it so looked away and didn't say anything. She wasn't one to pry. There was an eerie silence between them until the seatbelt sign went off and made a loud 'ding.' Emma stood up, shuffled her way past Ruby, muttering apologies under her breath, and headed for the toilet.

On her way down the isle she couldn't help but notice a little girl with blonde curls giggling with her father. The two of them were clapping their hands and laughing at each other, care free of the world around them, like they were the only thing that matter to one another. Emma had to hold back tears; she had often wondered what it was like to have such a bond... She realised she was now staring and dropped her eyes to her feet as she scurried to the bathroom. Pushing the lever to 'occupied' she sat on the closed toilet seat and sobbed.

'Is this all a mistake? I wouldn't know even where to begin in motherhood.'

She took a deep breath an tried to compose herself. Looking in the mirror she wondered what her son was doing right now, she may not know much about him but she was the woman that gave him life, she knew it was his birthday.

"Happy birthday, Henry," she whispered.

* * *

Regina teetered along the floorboards to her sons room. She cracked the door open and saw the quilt move slightly up and down, and heard the heavy breathing of Henry. Her heart melted at the sight just like it did every morning. She perched herself on the edge of the bed, careful not to sit on his legs, and gently shook him. Henry had always hated the sound of alarms and refused to set one, consequently resulting in Regina waking him up. But she didn't mind. It was their special routine that made their unbreakable bond even stronger. Henry squirmed and flustered his eyes open. He smiled as he saw his mother above him,

"Happy Birthday, my little prince," she said and their noses touched.

"Mum, I'm a big boy now, I don't need silly nose kisses," Henry replied but his sparkling eyes and radiant smile told Regina otherwise. Nevertheless she pulled away and put on her 'fake serious face,'

"Anything for the Prince on his birthday," she said and Henry laughed, "Now, what would you like for breakfast?"

Henry thought hard, Regina could see the concentration on his face like it was the toughest decision he had to make. This was another tradition they did every year. Regina would cook anything he liked all day, with her signature Apple Tart to finish off the celebration. She saw his eyes light up as he said,

"Pancakes...and waffles. With lots of strawberries and a hot chocolate. Please." He said and Regina laughed,

"Pancakes AND waffles?! Well I suppose my little prince is growing up, and so is his belly." She tickled his stomach and Henry wiggled under the covers as he cried hysterically. The only time Regina genuinely smiled was when she was with her son, these mornings were the ones she treasured, and would do forever.

"That's 2 pancakes, 2 waffles, strawberries and an extra large hot chocolate coming up," she said heading for the door.

"Oh, and Mum, don't..."

"Forget the cinnamon," Regina finished. She knew her son as well as he knew himself. He had such an obscure taste pallet and she knew that no-one could know him any better than herself.

* * *

"Anything for you M'am?" Asked the air stewardess, stopping the cart at isle 16. After Emma left the toilet she went back to her seat and apologised for her behaviour. Ruby said it was fine and told her how brave she was for doing this. However she knew it was a sensitive subject so started talking about herself and her travelling. She had been to all the states Emma had heard of, and even a few she hadn't. Whilst discussing her trip to Vancouver last summer stewardess came. Emma looked up at her and thought like it was the hardest decision she had to make,

"Do you have any hot chocolate?" To which the steward nodded and started to pour a very watery looking liquid from a silver container.

"Thank you," Emma said and took the cup, which wasn't very hot for - supposed hot' chocolate. Once she had moved down a few more rows she whispered to Ruby,

"Is this actually drinkable?"

Ruby laughed, "I don't think so, but if you like hot chocolate then just wait till you try my Granny's. Better than this watery crap."

"Grilled cheese and hot chocolate, believe me you won't be able to get me out of the diner. I kinda have a weird thing about hot chocolate though, I love it with cinnamon." Emma laughed at herself, but Ruby looked serious,

"Cinnamon?" She asked and Emma nodded, losing her smile. "Emma, what did you say your sons name was again?"

Emma frowned, "Henry, why?"

Ruby shifted in her seat, "I know him. Henry Mills."

Emma almost brought back up the sip of hot chocolate she had just taken, "You... You know him? How?"

Ruby didn't dare make eye contact with her, instead she kept her eyes locked on her red boots and sighed, "He's the son of Regina Mills, the biggest and best lawyer in Maine. She defended me in court once- long story- and she won. I...I never thought he was adopted, I just assumed that..." Her voice trailed off. Ruby was known for talking too much and never knew when to stop, but Emma didn't want her to stop,

"What did you assume?"

"Nothing, just never thought that someone like Regina Mills would adopt a kid."

Emma paused. She didn't know what to think, she didn't know what to say. But she needed to know,

"Is he happy?"

Now Ruby didn't know what to think or say. She shouldn't lie, but she by no means wanted to hurt this woman sitting next to her. Regina may not be a nice person, buts even Ruby has to admit, shes a good mother. The pilot cut her off as she opened her mouth,

"Hello, this is your pilot speaking, we are just starting to decrease into Maine, please buckle your seat belts and thank you for flying with us today."

Emma touched Ruby's hand and looked into her eyes. During the flight Emma had felt like they had made a special connection, maybe even a friendship,

"It's okay, I get it, it's fine. I'm sorry I asked."

Inside she was screaming it wasn't fine- not fine at all. But then again, what was she expecting? Yet again she has proved to herself that hope only ends in heartbreak. Her world jolted as the plane hit the floor, not nearly as smooth as when they took off. Ruby squeezed her hand back,

"It will be okay, Emma. I'll drive you back to Granny's and we can have grilled cheese with a nicer hot chocolate than this watery crap, yeah?"

Emma forced a smile, "Don't forget the..."

"Cinnamon," they said in unison. The two girls laughed as they walked off the plane.

'Maybe this journey wouldn't be that bad after all,' thought Emma to herself, a tiny voice in the back of her head was still clinging onto the hope that she could have her son. A family that she never had. But there was something in her way: Regina. Now, a woman she had never met was on her mind, and little did she know, Regina Mills wasn't going to be leaving her thoughts anytime soon, no matter how hard she tried.


End file.
